Sunshine Malibu Johnny
Sunshine Malibu Johnny' is the first segment of the 58th episode of Johnny Test ''and the 115 episode over all. The episode premiered on August 23, 2010 on United States, but was realesed first on Cartoon Network Latin America in May 2010. Synopsis Johnny goes to the beach to surf, but there are no waves, so Susan and Mary build a wave making machine and a special surfboard for him. Plot Johnny wait at school in the last minute to finish classes and to start the summer vacation, he now plans to go to the beach along with his friend Dukey to surf the waves, but Dukey refuses to do so because he wants to build a sand Castle dedicated to the love of his old life as a lifeguard, while MOM does not want Johnny to leave the beach without putting sunscreen and want to avoid it so MOM makes an effort to do that Johnny put the sunscreen that won't burn she becoming the ''Sun Block Mom, while on the beach Johnny already prepares for surfing in big waves, but in reality there was no big waves that disappointed him as well like to Gil, and Johnny went to his sisters Susan and Mary that they did build a new invention the wave making machine which made them to create big waves, they do it to see Gil surfing, excited Johnny go surfing his sisters built a new special surfboard. Johnny sports in the big waves along with Gil while mama tries to work that he put the sunscreen but that attempt makes it fail to get wet in the water. And while Johnny went with Dukey, he already built his mansion in sand and it then displays his memorables photos with Johnny remembering the love of his life that is a whale that rescued her in his days as a lifeguard and called Beatrice, then his mansion collapsed with a big wave and was wet. Johnny meets a surfer bullies saying that the beach is of them, (a moment recalling a similar to Teen Beach Movie) and The Bullies broke his surf board and they were taunting him. Angry Johnny wants to take revenge on them making a big wave to scare them, but then Johnny overload machine when it ignores her sisters telling him that the machine will not overcharge it and that makes to make a catastrophe on the beach, then Johnny returns to the beach and then becomes to find with bullies asking apology for breaking his Board saying that they give you your board repaired or not with adhesive tape and beach is all, Johnny repenting helps to bullies by the big wave coming and all fleeing from the beach. While Gil surfing in waves then gets scared at the big wave coming to him, Johnny and his sisters have no idea how to stop the great wave, MOM faints when she see the great wave when she comes to surprising Johnny. Johnny tries to stop the giant waves but his table of surf breaks, and they scared think they need the weight of a whale moving to stop the giant wave, they think that Dukey should call his love Beatrice, he was changed to using his old lifeguard swimsuit, and Beatrice so stop call the giant wave she revolves around the ocean to stem the tide and rescue to Gil. The wave moves away and everything is reassuring on the beach, while Gil returns to calm surf on the waves. Until Johnny burns his skin by not put on sunscreen and not to listen to Sun Block Mom, hence his dad question why there is a whale in the pool claiming the girls, Dukey saying that it was a favor that did to Beatrice and Susan and Mary come to Gil surfing to Australia. Johnny declare they're gonna have the best summer ever, though he does not stand much to the heat of his skin. Trivia * Since this episode is the first time that Dukey wore his new blue swimming trunks and only time that also wears a lifeguard swimsuit later, in the previous episodes not used suit to go to swim. * It is also given to know a lot about the past of Dukey, being a lifeguard. * This episode gave tribute to some surfing and musical dancing beach-themed films, similar to Disney Channel Movie's Teen Beach Movie. Quotes Goofs Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Incomplete pages Category:Stubs Category:Images Requested Category:Plot Needed Category:Vhs Category:DVD